la Royai officielle du Manga
by Ayma
Summary: Tout commence par la rencontre d'un boucher par une nuit paisible... Une rencontre qui entraîne pleins de doutes sur les mystères de ce pays...Les relations RoyXRiza du manga romancées, à partir du tome 8 : c'est fini j'arrete, et je vous embête plus XD
1. dernières pages du chapitre 30

**Alors comme je me faisait chier cet après-midi, j'ai commencé à romancer un passage du manga. (je sais je devrais écrire la suite de mes autres fic, mais j'ai la flemme, c'est tellement mieux de faire ça en maths...) **

**Donc, je m'explique, j'ai l'intention, (en + de toutes les fic ke je dois écrire), de romancer tous les passages du manga que l'on peut qualifier de "Royai" du tome 8 au tome 15, je n'invente donc rien même si j'y met ma touche personnel au niveau de la decription. Les autres personnages n'interviendront que si ça a un rapport avec Roy et Riza car c'est sur eux que je me concentre, voilà. Désolé si parfois les dialogues peuvent vous paraître étrange, je ne suis pas bilingue alors je fais ce que je peux avec les moyens que j'ai et mes connaissances personnelles de l'anglais.T.T (j'ai quand même 13 de moyenne dans cette matière mais bon)**

**Disclamer :Désolée, ô divine Hiromu Arakawa de te piquer ton manga pour le romancer (on sait jamais si elle passe et kelle comprend le français)**

Tome 8, chapitre 30, dernières pages

Central, la capitale où toutes les décisions importantes d'Amestris sont prises, la ville la plus grande du pays, le centre. Central, plongée dans le silence de la nuit où l'on distingue clairement le QG éclairé de mille feu.

Sur le trottoir, une horloge indique 10h00. Une silhouette se détache de l'obscurité. Elle porte une veste blanche et une jupe noire, fendue sur le coté tombantà mis mollets. D'un bras elle tient un carton contenant toutes sortes d'objets de consommations. Son sac à main à l'épaule, les cheveux dans le vent, elle pense :

_J'ai finalement eu un jour de congé depuis ma mutation à Central, sauf que j'ai du l'utiliser pour faire les courses…_

Riza Hawkeye continue de marcher. Sur les murs, on peut apercevoir des affiches : un avis de recherche, un certain Yoki.

Dans une petite ruelle, derrière des poubelles, une ombre s'approche. Elle interpelle la jeune femme :

--Mam'zelle, c'est dangereux de se promener toute seule aussi tard. Voulez que j'vous escorte ?

Riza regarde un instant la personne drapée dont elle ne voit pas le visage.

--Merci mais je crois que ça ira.

--Soyez pas timide ! Y'a vraiment des gars pas net dans l'coin…

Il sort un grand couteau et s'élance vers la jeune femme.

--COMME BARRY LE BOUCHER ! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Le carton toujours en mains, elle sort un petit pistolet et tire. Le dénommé Barry fait un vol plané avant d'atterrir. N'ayant plus de balle, elle envoie tout balader et commence à soulever sa jupe mi-cuisse pour dégainer le gros calibre.

--Mais qu'est que c'est …

Riza braque son arme sur Barry et commence alors une tornade de balle.

-- Que ÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Barry se relève tant bien que mal et s'écrit :

--Inacceptable, se faire attaquer par moi sans crier ?

Il soulève son casque, montrant ainsi l'absence totale de corps.

--Regarde ça ma belle, tu vas hurler de terreur !

Nullement impressionnée par cette démonstration, Riza n'a pour seule réaction que de lui tirer une balle en plein casque.

De nouveau par terre, la tête à plusieurs mètre, il s'écrit encore :

--Attend, attend, pourquoi t'as pas peur Mam'zelle ?

--Je connais quelqu'un qui est comme ça.

--Comme ça ?… Alphonse machin ?

--Vous connaissez Alphonse ?

--Ha ha, t'es son amie, hein ? Sure que la demoiselle est costaud alors. fait l'armure en remettant sa tête en place.

--Qui êtes vous ? Comment se fait-il que vous connaissez Alphonse ?

Dans les immeubles des alentours, des gens, certainement alertés par le bruits des balles, regardent à leurs fenêtres en se posant pas mal de question sur la scène qui leur est offerte.

--J'aime vraiment les femmes de caractères. Change surtout pas le style… Ah, j'crois que chuis tombé amoureux Mam'zelle. Des petits cœurs volent autours de lui

--Hu ? fait Riza en tenant son flingue plus fermement que jamais.

-----------------------------------------

Quelques instants plus tard, au QG :

--Colonel Mustang, un appel venant d'une ligne normale. dit une voix féminine dans le combiné.

--Passez le moi. Ah, lieutenant Hawkeye. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous n'êtes pas en congé aujourd'hui ? s'étonne le jeune homme.

--Non, ça n'a rien avoir. répond la jeune femme. J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'assez étrange.

--Mam'zelle ! s'écrit Barry en tentant de rentrer dans la cabine téléphonique alors que Riza, elle, tente désespérément de lui faire garder une distance raisonnable.

-- De quoi ? demande Roy qui ne comprend pas grand chose.

---------------------------------------------

Barry et Riza sont assis près de la cabine. À quelques mètres d'eux, des gens, bouteilles de whisky en mains et complètement bourrés, regardent l'étrange couple qui est en grande discution.

--Laisse moi te disséquer Mam'zelle ! dit Barry, qui, de son point de vue est la plus grande des déclarations romantiques.

--Nan.

--Et le gars qui va venir, je peux ?

--Surement pas ! Aaaah colonel, soupire la jeune femme en se détournant du malade mental, venez vite s'il vous plait.

--------------------------------------------

**Fin du chapitre 30, lol. Je m'arrêterais exactement au même endroit que le manga. J'espère seulement que ma description des actions n'est pas trop lourde ou trop flou, si ya un problème, faut me le dire.T.T **

**En fait pour tout avouer, j'adore ce passage, trop trippant. Et vous, vous aimez ? (question avec pleins de sous entendu bien sur...)**


	2. premières pages du chapitre 31

**Bon, allez je met la suite, vachement longue cette fois ci. (même si je n'ai eu beaucoup de visite j'men fou, j'ai mes autres fic pour compenser lol)**

**En tout cas, spécials remerciments à Aure, ma p'tite Alice la folle(oui moi aussi je t'aime) et bien sur à ma super méga ultra fidelle revieweuse Princesse d'Argent (j'rigole pas) mais aussi à toi Alexiel Alton, oui oui, à TOI ! lol même si tu me met pas de reviews je sais que tu es là lol, je vois tout, (chuis médium, kes tu veux) d'ailleur, c'est pas la première fois hein ?(allez un ptit effort...)et aux 86 autres visiteurs anonymes (pour eux aussi ENORMES GROS EFFORTS A FAIRE lol)**

**Tout ça pour dire que si je continue, c'est quand même grâce à vous, paske ce que je fais c'est quand même long...( en fait ça me permet de comprendre mieux l'histoire en même temps mdr)oui mes autres fic je les ferais... promis**

**Ah il faut que je vous dise, si vous suivez cette histoire avec l'espoire que nos deux "tourteraux" agissent de façon concrête et bien...T.T comment dire... je voudrait pas vous décevoir mais... hum hum, personnellemnt jen suis au chapitre 59 et il y a très peu de passages explicites MAIS je crois que c'est déja mieux que l'animé... (et yen a qui sont vachement marrant) Allez, le manga est pas encore fini et le chap 60 sort samedi prochain au japon lol**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 31, 11premières pages

Quelque part, dans central, près d'une cabine téléphonique, un homme brun tire une tronche pas possible à la vue d'une armure et d'une jeune femme blonde.

--Désolée de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive, colonel.s'excuse Riza Hawkeye.

--Mam'zelle, c'est qui ce gars ? fait Barry en agrippant Riza par les hanches.

--Hé, lâche moi! s'écrit-elle en se débattant.

Roy Mustang, sans doute poussé par l'instinct, voit tout à coup rouge: il est apparemment interdit de toucher à _son _lieutenant. Il enfile son gant et dit d'une voix colérique:

--POUSSEZ VOUS LIEUTENANT, LES POUVOIRS DU FLAME ALCHEMIST VONT ÊTRE TRÈS PUISSANTS CE SOIR.

--Calmez vous colonel! s'exclame Riza à un Roy trop protecteur. Cette Armure est Barry le boucher qui est supposé avoir été exécuté!

Roy s'arrête net.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Et le 3 mai 1909 ?

--Raymond, je l'ai achevé derrière le bar de la 5ème rue.

--Le 29 août 1910 ?

--Henri, paskil se plaignait que ma viande avait un sale goût.

Mustang, Hawkeye, Falman, habillés en civil, et Barry sont dans un hangar où sont éparpillés toutes sortes de caisses. L'adjudent interroge l'armure sur ses meurtres.

--Le 5 janvier 1908 ?

--Laura et Cynthia, c'est la seule fois où j'en ai buté deux d'un coup.

--Et que s'est-il passé le 3 mars 1911 avec Gabrielle?

--C'était le 13, pas le 3! s'énerve Barry. C'était une nuit claire et lumineuse alors ça a été pratique pour moi de la démembrer.

--Qu'en pensez-vous ? intervient Mustang à l'attention de Falman.

--Il n'a pas l'air de mentir. Il pourrait vraiment être le coupable pour connaître autant les détails.

--Comment ? s'écrit Barry hors de lui. Vous pensez que je suis un imposteur ? Faut que je vous prouve le contraire en démembrant votre gentille et mignonne...

--NON, PAS D'ACCORD ! intervient Riza en lui déboîtant la tête avec une barre métallique qui traînait dans le hangar

--Ah, mais je rigolais Mam'zelle. dit Barry remettant son casque en place, des petits cœurs volants autour.

Riza, nullement rassurée, s'éloigne un peu quand même, au cas où... C'est au tour de Roy de prendre la parole :

--J'admet que tu sois le meurtrier. Mais pourquoi es-tu en vie alors que tu es censé avoir été exécuté ? En plus tu es dans la même sorte d'armure qu'Alphonse Elric.

--J'ai une question avant de répondre à ça. Vous avez l'air de faire partie des militaires, alors pourquoi vous ne savez rien sur ma transmutation dans ce corps ?

--C'est ce qu'on se demande aussi.

--D'accord, d'accord… Donc vous êtes pas au courant pour le 5ème laboratoire, pas vrais ?

Roy s'étonne:

--De quoi parles-tu ?

--Alphonse et son frangin se sont infiltrés dedans. Et puis on s'est battus alphonse et moi, il est assez fort d'ailleurs. avoue Barry.

_Infiltrés dans... _Roy repense aux mots du commandant Armstrong, dans cette ruelle après l'enterrement de son ami :"_Oui, les frères Elric. De toute façon ce qu'ils cherchaient n'est qu'une légende" LA PIERRE PHOLOSOPHALE !_

Il serre les points :

--Barry, donne-moi plus de détails !

--Hé hé hé ! s'exclame l'armure vide sentant venir sa chance. Seulement si vous ne dites rien aux gens qui m'ont fait ça, que vous me promettez de ne pas vous débarrasser de moi et alors, je vous dirais tout ce que je sais.

Le colonel, voyant bien qu'il n'a pas le choix, esquisse un sourire amère.

--Très bien.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Donc, pour résumer : Des pierres philosophales incomplètes ont été fabriquées dans le 5ème laboratoire, les ingrédients sont des vies humaines, le laboratoire est maintenant détruit...

Assit sur une caisse en face de Barry, le colonel Mustang relit les notes qu'il a écrits sur un carnet.

--Les savants et les chercheurs militaires ont été utilisée dans ces recherches donc ça veut dire que des hauts gradés militaires sont impliqués la dedans. Deux personnes nommées Lust et Envy sont liées à l'armée... A quoi est-ce qu'ils ressemblent ?

--Lust est comme ça,fait le boucher en décrivant par gestes dans le vide les "courbes féminines". Elle est assez agréable à regarder et puis on a très envie de la découper. Envy est tout maigre et pas très grand donc ça donne pas envie d'en faire de la charpie.

Silence

--Quoi ? Qu'es qui ya ? s'étonne Barry en voyant leur mines déconfites.

--C'est pas grave…soupire Mustang en se cachant le visage derrière une main. Donc, ce sont eux qui ont transmuté ton âme. reprend-il.

--Nan ! C'était le boulot des chercheurs. Et puis mon cas,c'est un peu différent. J'ai été forcé de quitter mon corps alors que j'étais en vie. Ils ont fait ça contre mon gré, après tout. Cette douleur… Mais j'ai pensé que ce serait moins terrible que d'être exécuter.

Les trois soldats regardent l'armure qui autrefois était un homme, comme eux… à la différence près qu'eux ne sont pas des psychopathes…

--Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas enquêter sur ces chercheurs ? demande Falman. On pourrait savoir qui a mené ces recherches…

--Pas possible. réplique Barry. Ces gars ont été utilisés comme ingrédients pour la pierre, quelques jours seulement avant que le labo ne soit détruit. Aucun d'eux n'est en vie.

Mustang soupire, il est déçut :

--Les utiliser pour effacer les preuves, très ingénieux de leurs parts…

--Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de produire la pierre ? intervient Hawkeye pour la première fois dans la conversation.

--Une organisation qui est impliquée avec l'armée et la pierre… songe Mustang. Barry le boucher, je vais te poser une dernière question. Son visage devient grave :

--As-tu tué un brigadier général dans une cabine téléphonique il y a un peu moins d'un mois ?

Falman et Hawkeye se regardent, _Se pourrait-il que ce soit lui ?_

Mustang attend ; le visage fermé, presque haineux, c'était son meilleur ami après tous… La réponse est peut être là… Il attend.

--Je sais pas ! Est-ce qu'il a été découpé en morceaux ?

--Non. Roy se relève. C'est pas grave si tu n'es pas au courant.

Puis s'adressant à son subordonné, il dit :

--Bien, sergent Falman, vous devriez renter.

--Ah…

--Et s'il vous plait, oubliez ce que vous avez entendu ce soir.

Falman jette un regard à Barry.

--Comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est une voie dangereuse... donc ce n'est pas la peine que vous soyez impliqué la dedans. continue le colonel

--Hum... c'est vrai. Mais, voyez-vous, colonel, j'ai une très bonne mémoire et il vous est impossible de me demander d'oublier quoi que ce soit. Je suis déjà à bord du navire et je vous suivrais jusqu'à la fin. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez surtout pas à me demander.

--Falman... Je suis désolé, merci beaucoup.

Falman sourie, heureux de pouvoir rendre service.

--Bien. reprends Mustang. La première chose à faire est de garder un oeil sur ce gars. dit il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de lapersonne en question.

--Hein ? s'étonne Falman qui a peur de la signification de cette dernière phrase.

--Gardez-le quelque part qui soit assez isolé. Moi, j'ai des recherches à faire, donc je retourne au QG. Ah oui, je vais vous signer un rapport qui dit que êtes encongé, donc surveillez-le bien. Voilà, je vous le confie. finit il en faisant un salut de la main.

--Barry, tu ne peux pas découper cet homme en rondelle. intervient Hawkeye imitant son supérieur qui se dirige vers la sortie.

Alors que la machoire de Falman manque de se décrocher, Barry fait un grand signe d'aurevoir avec un petit coeur qui s'envole.

--Oui, oui ! dit il comme un enfant sage qui promet qu'il ne fera pas de bêtises.

Puis il se tourne vers sa "nounou" temporaire qui est sur le point de s'évanouire et lui tapote gentiment l'épaule.

--Et ben on dirais qu'on va devoir rester ensemble un p'tit moment m'sieur viande dure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà, chapitre 31 traduit-romancé-fini lol.**

**J'aime particulièrement le passage où Roy ne suporte pas que Barry attrape Riza par derrière, trop meugnon. (s'il y a un passage du manga que vous voudriez voir en particulier, dites le moi et je mettrais un lien sur mon profil)**

**Ah oui, si vous avez des questions ou envie de débattre sur eux deux ou sur l'histoire je suis partante ! par exemple : je suis à 100 sureque Riza et Roy ne sont pas indiférents l'un de l'autre!et vous ?**


	3. 2ème partie du chapitre 34

**Et bah, on peux dire qu'il aura été long à sortir celui là, lol. N'empèche que les gens s'y interesse petit à petità cette fic :7 reviews pour le 2ème chap (c'est mieux que 3). ****Je tient quand même à préciser que des fois... ça a été très dur T.T Il y a des phrases que j'arrivais pas à traduire ! lol je me suis débrouillée. J'éssaye de faire en sorte qu'elle soient le plus français possible, (ça aussi c'est dur).**

**Sinon, ba moi j'ai lu le chap 61 : IL EST TROP BIEN ! Ok, les parents de winry meurent dedans... mais bon... Ya Roy et Riza !D'ailleur, je vous conseille de bien retenir la phrase en italique dans cette traduction hé hé. Ok , j'arrête de spoiler T.T. **

**Ah, euh...quoi ? mes autres fic ? hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. j'alterne vous comprenez ? non...**

----------------------------------------------------

Tome 9 : Chapitre 34 : à partir de la page 9

Toujours Central. Une voiture avance dans une petite ruelle qui ne semble pas des plus riches, en effets : poubelle renversée et chien errant comme décor.

La voiture s'arrête et un militaire en sort, portant une cigarette à sa bouche, il tient de son autre main un petit panier où l'on aperçoit une bouteille de vin dépasser. Ses bras étant occupés, il ferme la portière avec son pied. Il se dirige ensuite dans un appartement qui n'est pas non plus des plus aisés. En fait pour tout dire, c'est franchement la misère : rien que dans le couloir la peinture se décolle, les ampoules du plafond sont pour la plupart grillées et les murs sont jonchés de bouteilles d'alcools. Le ménage ici est certainement un mot inconnu.

Le militaire s'arrête à une porte et frappe :

--Hé ! Falman ! C'est moi, Havoc. Je suis venu te rendre visite.

La porte s'ouvre pour faire apparaître un homme habillé en civil, Falman.

--Sous lieutenant Havoc !

--Salut ! Le colonel m'a demandé de voir si tout allait bien.

--Je suis désolé. dit Falman en faisant entrer Havoc.

--De toute façon je passais dans le coin faire un truc.

Le militaire blond tend le panier à Falman.

--C'est un cadeau de la part du colonel.

--Ah, merci. fait l'autre en récupérant le panier.

--Comment ça se passe ici ? demande Havoc en tirant sur sa cigarette.

--Peux pas le tenir tranquille. J'ai hâte de retourner au boulot.

Ils entrent maintenant dans une autre pièce. Là, ils se font accueillir par une armure assise derrière une table basse où se trouvent un jeu d'échec, des bouteilles d'alcools, des boites de conserves et quelques restes de nourritures.

--Hé, M'sieur la clope… Content de te revoir.

--Alors Barry ? T'as gagné depuis la dernière fois ? demande Havoc.

--Nan, j'y arrive pas. Ce gars a emmené ce jouet avec lui, mais c'est aussi ennuyant que la mort. répond Barry en parlant du jeu d'échec. Au fait, est-ce que j'ai le droit de découper les gens en morceau la nuit ?

--Non, tu n'as pas le droit de bouger d'ici.

Falman, quant à lui, enlèvent les pommes que contient le panier. Au fond se trouve un pistolet. Il le sort et inspecte le chargeur.

--Comment ça se passe avec le colonel ?

--J'sais pas.

--Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « J'sais pas » ?

--Il fait des recherches sur des documents. Et si j'en sais rien c'est parce que je pouvais pas aider.

En même temps qu'il dit ça, Havoc tente une expérience : il souffle sa fumée de cigarette dans la bouche de Barry qui lui ressort par les orbitres et le trou qui lui sert de nez.

--Oh, intéressant…

--waha, kes tu fous mec ?

--Franchement, combien de temps est-ce que je vais devoir rester ici ? reprend Falman. Ça fait déjà 10 jours que je suis coincé là et si ça continue je vais finir par devenir taré. soupire-t-il. Si au moins ils y avaient de bonnes nouvelles, ça remonterait un peu le moral…

--De bonnes nouvelles, hein ? songe Havoc. J'ai oublié de le dire, mais il y en a une ! continue-t-il en souriant.

Falman affiche un visage joyeux, il attend. Havoc prend soudainement une pose et s'écrie :

--J'AI UNE P'TITE COPINE !

Des petits cœurs s'envolent de toutes parts.

--Elle est tellement gentille, sympa, mignonne… aaaahhhh, elle est trop beeeeeeeeelle ! fait Havoc qui va finir par défaillir.

--Hé, est-ce qu'elle à l'air bonne à découper ? Hé, hé ? demande Barry, impatient.

--S'il te plait, dégage d'ici… dit Falman qui s'effondre en larme.

----------------------------------------------------------------

QG de central.

--Scieszka… Scieszka ? appelle une jeune femme brune.

--Oui ? répond l'interpellée, une liasse de livre dans les bras.

--Tu travaillais dans le 3ème stockage de document pas vrai ?** (j'ai pas trouver de traduction approprié -.-, c'est une espèce de remise)** Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer la clé ?

--Oui… Ah ! Le troisième…

Scieszka semble tout à coup gênée.

--Hum, euh… J'ai laissé un vrai désordre après y être passée alors…

--C'est pas grave, j'ai juste besoin de prendre un truc... Passe-moi la clé.

La jeune fille se met alors à hurler :

--NON ! C'EST TELLMENT BORDÉLIQUE QUE C'EST AU DELÀ DE TON IMAGINATION ! S'IL TE PLAIT, ATTENDS QUE JE LE RANGE ET VIENS CHERCHER LA CLÉ PLUS TARD !

La jeune militaire brune s'écarte en la regardant avec de grand yeux.

--Pas le choix j'imagine. Je repasserais plus tard alors. Dépêche-toi de le ranger.

--Ha, ha, ha, oui !

Une fois seule, la jeune fille soupire, puis elle se dirige vers la porte du 3ème stockage. Elle l'ouvre délicatement.

--Hum… Colonel ?

Roy Mustang est allongé au sol, entouré de paperasse et de livres. Il dort avec un bouquin ouvert sur son visage.

--Colonel Mustang ? appelle-t-elle encore en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Mustang se réveille tant bien que mal et enlève le livre qui lui cache la vue.

--Gnu ?

Après avoir retrouver un peu ses esprits, il se met assis et demande :

--Ça fait longtemps que je dors ?

--Hum… je dirais 10 minutes environ. dit-elle en vérifiant si personne n'arrive dans le couloir.

Il se lève et se dirige vers la sortie de la pièce en titubant tout en tirant une tronche de quelqu'un que l'on peut qualifier d' « avoir la tête dans l' cul ».

--Euh… Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais je pense que vous devriez faire une pause et vous reposer.

--Hum…

Le militaire sort de sa poche une montre qui affiche 9h55.

--Arf, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la réunion. Je vais revenir. ajoute-t-il à l'attention de Scieszka.

--D'accord… répond-elle.

Elle le regarde s'éloigner quand quelqu'un arrive dans son dos :

--C'est le colonel Mustang ?

Scieszka sursaute de terreur.

--Bonjour Scieszka. reprend l'homme.

--Bon…bonjour sergent Foker. **(C'est l'homme à la peau mat qui porte des lunettes et qui était avec Hughes dans le tome 4, juste avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer. D'ailleurs j'ai plus l'impression qu'il est capitaine vu son uniforme, mais bon… je reste sur la traduction)**

-- Qu'est-ce que faisait le colonel Mustang ici ?

--Ah ? hum… c'est-à-dire que… fait-elle mal à l'aise.

--Tient, le stockage est ouvert…

La jeune fille affiche un visage paniqué. Le militaire continue :

--Tu sais très que tu ne peux pas l'ouvrir sans autorisation.

--Pardon, pardon, pardon. s'excuse-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle se relève et lance à l'homme un regard inquiet.

--Est-ce… est-ce que je suis virée ?

Foker soupire :

--Le colonel t'as sûrement obligé à l'ouvrir…Je ne dirais rien. ajoute-t-il en souriant.

Scieszka pleure de soulagement :

--Merci beaucoup.

--Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ? Tu le sais ?

--Je ne sais pas vraiment mais… La liste des exécutions de la prison de Central… Les cas d'incidents concernant les hauts gradés et les alchimistes d'états… Il m'a aussi demandé s'il y avait des documents concernant le 5ème laboratoire. Et puis il y a le meurtre du général de brigade Hughes…

Foker semble tout à coup inquiet. Ne remarquant rien, elle continue :

--Il avait l'air si désespéré et tout alors je… lui ai ouvert le stockage…

--Hmm… réfléchit le militaire.

--Euh… La même sorte de pistolet que l'armée utilise habituellement a été utilisée pour tuer le général de brigade Hughes, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle serre ses mains et ajoute :

--Se pourrait-il que le meurtrier fasse parti de l'armée ? Pourquoi ? Un homme si gentil. J'ai peur…

--Ça va aller. sourit le soldat en lu posant une main sur l'épaule. Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi.

Il se détourne ensuite d'elle et ajoute :

--Bien, il y a une tonne de travail aujourd'hui. Je te laisse.

--D'accord.

Il s'éloigne, pensif, quand soudain, il aperçoit son double en pleine lecture dans ses papiers qui avance dans sa direction.

--Oups ! s'exclame-t-il juste avant de prendre l'apparence d'un homme blond.

Une fois dépassé, il se retourne et constate que le soldat n'a rien remarqué. Il affiche un sourire satisfait.

Le vrai Foker arrive dans le stockage.

--Bonjour Scieszka.

--Hein ? dit-elle en rangeant les livres qui traînent.

Elle le regarde, étonnée. Lui non plus ne comprend pas trop ce qu'il lui prend.

--Euh… bonjour…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans les toilettes des hommes, Mustang, qui a enlevé sa veste, se rafraîchit le visage à un lavabo. Il inspecte son reflet dans le miroir quand il entend un bruit qui provient des toilettes derrière lui. Il aperçoit dans le miroir la tête du commandant Armstrong dépasser de la porte qui, d'ailleurs, touche presque le plafond. Le moral de Mustang tombe soudain très bas.

--Hé là ! dit Armstrong en sortant des toilettes.

--Salut. répond Mustang.

--Vous êtes-vous allégé de votre poids ? demande le comandant en se mettant à coté de lui. **(je ne comprend pas trop la phrase, j'imagine qu'il lui demande si ça va mieux avec la mort de Hughes)**

--Oui. Vous vous êtes blessé ? demande Mustang en parlant des bandages qui recouvrent le crâne de son collègue.

--Je me suis un peu battu dans le sud. C'est juste une égratignure. Ah oui ! J'ai vu les frères Elric. Edward est venu au QG du sud pour le renouvellement de son titre.

--Je vois.

**Ici, Armstrong parle de ce qui s'est passé dans le tome 7 du manga, achetez-le ! lol Sinon, (pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu ni acheté) cette partie de l'histoire ressemble beaucoup au passage avec Greed dans l'animé, pour vous situer. (même si je crois que la plupart des personnes qui lise cette fic ont déjà lu les chapitre lol)**

--Il a l'intention de continuer en tant que chien à la botte des militaires.

--Le Fullmetal a pas loin de 16 ans, si me souvient bien.

--Pour retrouver leurs corps, ou pour être envoyer en première ligne sur le champ de bataille. reprend Mustang.

--Comme cette fois là… soufle Armstrong, les souvenirs lui revenant.

---------------

FLASH BACK : 6 ans plus tôt.

Ishbal… Gravats, canons, décombres, fumées… des morts…

--POURQUOI ? hurle un soldat qui tient un enfant ishbal dans les bras. POURQUOI DOIT-ON CONTINUER DE SE BATTRE COMME ÇA ?

Les larmes coulent des joues du commandant Armstrong. Il pleure son incompréhension, cette façon terrible de combattre.

--Parce que c'est le boulot des alchimistes d'états. lui répond cruellement un homme qui possède sur ses mains des tatouages représentant un cercle de transmutation.

…………………….

--Le commandant Armstrong n'arrive pas à obéir aux ordres de l'armée. Il va bientôt être renvoyé à central. dit Mustang à Hughes qui tient une tasse dans sa main.

--C'est le meilleur moyen d'éviter ce champ de bataille morbide. Pas vrai Mustang ?

…………………….

_C'est un choc intérieur._

_Les capacités mentales se détériorent et paralysent l'esprit quand on ressent à l'intérieur de soit la brutalité des explosions et du feu. _

_Les armes à feu, plus particulièrement les pistoles, sont bien... Contrairement aux couteaux et aux épées, on ne ressent de sensations désagréables quand on tue quelqu'un._

Tels sont les pensées d'une jeune femme. Son visage, à moitié caché par une veste militaire, elle regarde cet homme dont la vie ne dépend pour l'instant que d'elle. Elle le regarde à travers le viseur de son snipeur. Il serait si facile de presser la gâchette avec son doigt, d'en finir une fois pour toute… Ce geste n'a l'air de rien comme ça, mais en vérité, à cet instant précis, sa vie lui appartient et elle le sait.

----------------------------------------------------------

FIN DU FLASH BACK

--Jeter la jeunesse dans un endroit comme ça… Comment pouvez-vous pensez une tel chose ? s'indigne Armstrong.

--Le Fullmetal Alchemist connaît très bien le fait qu'il puisse être utilisé comme arme humaine. Enfant ou adulte, il n'y aura pas d'exception.

--Est-ce ça… votre véritable pensée des choses ? Personne ne souhaite un tel monde…

--En tant que soldat, vous osez défier l'armée ?

--Je ne défie personne… Je veux juste que ma force soit utilisée pour protéger les faibles de ce pays. Cette nation est-elle devenue un meilleur pays après avoir participé à cette guerre civile ? Seulement ceux qui ont vu les horreurs qui se sont produit sur les champs de batailles peuvent comprendre ça… Colonel Mustang.

--De quoi parlez-vous ?

Le commandant se dirige vers la porte.

--J'avais un peu de temps pour bavarder. Je dois y aller.

--Commandant, avez-vous appris aux frères la mort de Hughes ?

Armstrong, s'arrête et serre les dents.

--…Non. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire ça.

--Il le sauront forcément.

Mustang marque un temps avant de continuer :

--Le 5ème laboratoire et la pierre philosophale. Les vies humaines étaient le principal ingrédient.

Armstrong se retourne légèrement.

--Ce type aimait aider les autres. continue le colonel en parlant de Hughes. Il a découvert quelque chose d'important en aidant les frères Elric dans leurs recherches, n'est-ce pas ? Ils seront bouleversés s'ils apprennent que Hughes est mort en essayant de les aider… hein ? Vous êtes vraiment très gentils.

--Vous avez compris très vite.

--Juste un peu plus. réplique Mustang en enfilant sa veste.

--Soyez prudent, on ne sait pas qui peut nous entendre.

--Oui.

Les deux hommes se séparent, retournant à leurs affaires.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Quelque part, trois étranges personnages discutent dans une pièce sombre. Autour d'eux, des animaux, peut être même des chimères, crient de leurs cages. L'un est un soldat blond, l'autre est une jeune femme brune en robe noire et le troisième est un petit homme énorme qui d'ailleurs, ne participe pas à la conversation. Il est occupé un observer un homme enfermé dans une de ces cages et qui se comporte comme un animal.

--Le colonel essaye de comprendre la cause du meurtre de Hughes. dit le soldat. Il agis vite et discrètement.

--Est-ce qu'il a trouvé quelque chose d'important ? demande la jeune femme.

--Il en sait probablement beaucoup. répond le soldat qui prend la forme d'un adolescent au cheveux long et noir. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

--On l'a muté à Central pour pouvoir le surveiller… Visiblement ça ne marche pas et c'est assez ennuyeux. Il ne peut pas agir responsablement pour une fois ? C'est un important sacrifice après tout…

--T'as tiré quelque chose de ta source d'information ? reprend l'adolescent.

--Rien du tout. répond la jeune femme en levant les main. Je ne sais pas s'il ne me dit rien où s'il est vraiment pas au courant.

--Rien d'intéressant à en tirer quoi…

La jeune femme se lève.

--Je vais encore essayer d'obtenir des informations. On y va Gluttony. dit-elle à l'attention du petit gros qui donne des os à l'homme en cage.

--Eh Gluttony ! s'énerve l'ado en montrant les os éparpillés devant la cage. Tu pourrais nettoyer ton bordel…

Il s'arrête et semble réfléchir puis s'adresse à la femme brune :

--Eh, Lust, ce serait bien si le colonel enflammé agissait responsablement, pas vrai ? Tu veux pas t'investir dans autre chose que ta source d'information ?

--Tu as une idée ? demande la dénommée Lust, intéressée.

Le jeune homme regarde les ossements étalés au sol et affiche un sourire narquois :

--Il faut nourrir un chien bruyant.

---------------------------------------------------------

--Sous lieutenant Maria Ross ?

La jeune femme se retourne étonnée. Elle et une de ces collègues sont à une table, une tasse à la main, avec d'autres soldats dans la pièce.

L'homme qui vient de l'accoster est blond, porte des lunettes et possède un visage sec et sévère.

--Je suis Henry Douglas du haut quartier des affaires militaires.

--Oui… Que me voulez vous ? demande-t-elle en se levant.

--Vous allez nous suivre.

--Votre arme s'il vous plait. demande un soldat qui accompagne Henry Douglass.

Maria Ross enlève le pistolet de son holster.

--Maria ! s'écrit sa collègue.

L'interpellée tend son arme à l'homme qui vient de le lui exiger.

--Voudriez vous, s'il vous plait, m'expliquez ce que tout cela veut dire ?

--Vous êtes le principal suspect du meurtre de Maes Hughes.

--MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE CONNERIE ? s'écrie la jeune femme.

--Nous écouterons votre déclaration plus tard. Suivez-nous et n'opposez pas de résistance.

Maria Ross serre les dents

---------------------------------------------------------

--Madame, mettez-moi un ruban dans le bouquet s'il vous plait.

--Oh, un rendez-vous ! Comme c'est mignon.

--Hé hé hé. sourie Havoc.

--J'vous ajoute une fleurs, c'est la maison qui offre. dit la fleuriste.

Le jeune homme s'éloigne de la boutique et se dirige dans un restaurant. Il regarde autour de lui.

--Ah la voilà.

Il enlève sa cigarette de sa bouche et l'écrase sur le talon de sa chaussure.

--Solaris ! Désolé, je suis un peu en retard. dit-il a l'attention d'une femme brune en brandissant son bouquet. Est-ce que tu attends depuis longtemps ?

--Non, je viens juste d'arriver. Je voulais te voir Jean. sourie la jeune femme aux yeux violets Raconte-moi encore une de tes fantastiques histoires. demande-t-elle avidement en passant une de ces mains gantée dans ses cheveux noirs.

------------------------------------------------------

**Fin du chapitre. **

**Il se passe beaucoup de choses la dedans. Pauvre Havoc : il faut que la seule fille qu'il se trouve soit Lust. (au cas ou personne n'aie compris)**

**Mais que va-t-il donc arriver à Maria Ross ? lol, je sais tout le monde a lu le manga mais c'est pas grave**

**Alors avous en pensez quoi de ma traduction ? lol tout les moyens sont bon pour avoir des reviews... MA DOSE !**


	4. piètre résumé du tome 8

**Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix... je vais devoir raconter ce qui ce passe dans le tome 8... remarque j'aurais pu attendre qu'il sorte -.-; Qu'est-ce que je fais pas pour mes lecteurs, non : LECTRICES. lol. N'empêche, chuis trop heureuse, y'en a qui ont pas lu le manga alors je fais pas ça pour rien : YOUPIIII :**D

**-->Ce chapitre n'en n'est pas vraiment un, c'est plus un résumé, car dedans de nouveaux personnages font leur entrée et ils sont importants pour la suite. **

--------------------------------

Chapitre 4 : résumé du tome 8 

Après s'être fait à moitié massacrer par Greed à Dublith, Ed décide de retourner à Rush Valley pour se faire réparer...Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, son automail est dans un état à rendre Winry d'une humeur plutôt joyeuse, c'est à dire... hum. Winry le reçoit donc comme il se doit (massage de clé à mollette) puis part acheter quelques boulons et tuyaux pour le réparer. Ed et Al, en attendant, font un p'tit tour en ville parmi les vautours "viens chez moi te faire réparer ! PAF dégage !". Al va dans une ruelle et recueille non pas un chat mais un immigré inconscient venant de Xing, pays voisin.

Après un repas copieux qui lui redonne des forces (pire que Ed), le jeune homme dit s'appeler Ling (ou Ring selon les traductions) et est intéressé par l'alchimie de ce pays, plus particulièrement la pierre philosophale. Ed prétend ne rien savoir à ce sujet et décide de s'en aller. Cependant Ling n'est pas cet avis. Deux personnes habillés en noir portant des masques (genre un peu ninja), ses gardes du corps, menacent Al et Ed de les tuer s'ils ne disent pas ce qu'il savent sur la pierre philosophale. Ed lui demande pourquoi il est intéressé par la pierre. Ling lui répond qu'il veut obtenir l'immortalité.

S'ensuit un combat contre les gardes du corps durant lequel on apprend que le garde du corps discret qui ne parle pas est une femme (qui au passage n'aime pas qu'on insulte son "jeune maître", un p'tit faible mam'zelle ?). Bref Ed arrive à la piéger en s'arrachant le bras, lui faisant croire qu'il est enseveli sous les décombres. Al, quant à lui, arrive sans problème à immobilisé son adversaire grâce à sa nouvelle faculté et oui, monsieur peut frapper des mains grâce à mademoiselle Martel qui, en mourant dans son corps à "réveillé ses souvenir" de la porte.

Mais tous ces beaux combats ne servent finalement qu'a mettre la ville à feu et à sang car nos petits étrangers se font la malle dans la discrétion la plus totale, laissant la _très _lourde note du_ très _copieux repas...

Quel n'est pas leur surprise quand ils retournent là ou travaille Winry (chez Garfiel, un homo on dirait...) et qu'ils voient... Ling ! qui boit le thé avec Garfiel... (tentative de drague ?) Edward se met à gueuler contre lui jusqu'a ce que Winry arrive, et qu'elle voie... l'outrage : Ed a son bras droit arraché et le tient dans sa main gauche. Nouvelle séance de massage cléaitaire mollétique (hu hu, trop forte moi).

Bref, tous ça pour dire qu'il est finalement décidé que Ling et ses gardes du corps, vont les accompagner à Central, (protestation d'Ed).

Dans le train, il se passe quelque chose de tellement hilarant que j'ai envie de vous traduire le passage XD :

Ed :(soupir) On était vachement pressé et il a fallut que ça se passe comme ça...(à Ling, reproche) On a perdu beaucoup de temps par ta faute.

Winry : tous se serait mieux passé si tu n'avais pas cassé ton automail en premier.

Ed : ouais, ouais... (à ling) C'est de la faute de tes deux pots de colles. Je te ferais payer la note de la réparation de mon automail.

Ling : Hé hé, Je les ais réprimandés, alors c'est bon. (Ling plisse toujours des yeux et sourie tout le temps). Et tant qu'on y est, la demoiselle, c'est Ran Fan et l'autre, c'est Fu. Ils font parti d'une famille qui sert la mienne depuis des générations. Voilà pour les présentations.

Winry : (regarde partout) _En parlant d'eux, ils sont passé où ?_

Al : Tu as des serviteurs ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu fais partie d'une famille aisée ?

Ed : (moqueur) Ha ! T'es un homme et t'as trop les jetons de te déplacer sans tes garde du corps ?

Ling : Et bien, c'est dangereux de voyager seul quand on est aussi jeune.

Winry/Ed : (regard abasourdi) Jeune ?

Al : Tu as quel âge ?

Ling : Moi ? J'ai 15 ans.

Tout le monde est perplexe.

Winry :(tout bas à Ed) Tu vas pas bientôt avoir 16 ans ?

Ed : ( à Ling) Lève-toi !

Ling se lève et le verdict est strict : Ling dépasse Ed d'au moins10 bon centimètres. Ed se met alors à grimacer et à se tordre de frustration sous le regard plus ou moins étonné de Ling. Remis de son choc émotionnel il se relève et hurle :

--FACE DE RAT ! (Ed n'aime pas la tête asiatique de Ling)

Ling est profondément choqué.

Winry/Al :_ Il a changé de sujet._

Une épée traverse le toit et frôle la tête d'Ed.

Ed : Que... ?

Ran Fan : (du trou du toit du train lol) N'insulte pas le maître !

Al : Ah, Ran fan ! Vous êtes sur le toit du train ?

Winry : (paniquée)Vous... Vous allez bien ?

Ed : IL Y A DES VOYAGEURS CLANDESTINS ! SECURITE !

Ling : Ah ah ah ah, tu crois qu'ils vont se faire attraper aussi facilement !

**--------------------------------**

**Désolée pour la piètre qualité de ce chapitre mais je n'avais pas envie m'attarder dessus... (de toute façon il sort de 14 septembre je crois... rooo la veille de mon anniversaire !) ****Oui normalement je ne devais romancer que les passages avec Roy et Riza, mais je crois que c'est loupé...lol**

**Bon j'essaye de m'occuper de la suite le plus vite possible. **


	5. 1ère moitier du chapitre 35

**Alors, je publie enfin ce chapitre T.T, je n'ai pas fini de le traduire, c'est trop long et en plus je prends trop de retard, Kurokawa va me rattraper lol alors c'est le dernier chap que je mets ici**

**Eh, sinon je me suis pas trop mal débrouillée pour la traduction des deux premiers chapitres non ? lol, j'ai fait quelques erreurs mais c'est la vie**

**Ah, et je suis désolée, le passage dans le train, c'est dans le tome 9 alors, lol mais tous le monde le sais XD**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to CENTRAL"

"West gate"

Edward, Winry et Alphonse arrivent à la gare de central, bagages en mains et souriants.

--Bien, allons d'abord au QG. Le lieutenant-colonel doit y être. annonce Edward

--D'ac. répond Winry.

--Je me demande s'il continue de faire des recherches sur la pierre philosophale depuis la dernière fois. dit Alphonse.

--Hum... J'sais pas, le président doit le surveiller.

--De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demande Winry complètement larguée.

--Trucs de mec ! réplique Ed.

La jeune fille s'énerve :

--C'est toujours comme ça !

Une voix les interpelle :

--Eh ! Où est le jeune maître ? Je croyais qu'il était avec vous.

Fu et Ran Fan les regardent, légèrement paniqués. Derrière eux, des gens se font des messes basses : "Un masque ?" "Une armure ?" "Des comédiens ?"

Les trois adolescents regardent autours d'eux à la recherche de Ling et la réponse est claire : _PAS LA._ Fu et Ran Fan Tombe à genoux, complètement déprimé : _On l'a encore perdu..._

--Comme c'est triste... dit Ed nullement touché par cette nouvelle. Allez on y va.

--Okay. répond Al

Les trois ado s'éloignent des deux gardes noir et partent en direction du QG.

-------------------------------------

--Eh ? Tu vas bien ? demande un policier près d'un corps affalé par terre en train d'agoniser.

--Manger... répond l'agonisant.

--Ouais, un étranger. dit l'autre officier.

--D'où est-ce que tu viens ? demande le premier.

Ling, car il s'agit bien de lui, pointe son doigt vers l'est. **(c'est bien l'est non ?)**

--Quoi ? Tu viens de Xing ? Ton passeport s'il te plait.

Ling ne répond pas et fait le mort. Des gouttes de sueurs commencent à perler son visage. Le gendarme devient sceptique et voit l'arnaque. Les deux homme s'empare de Ling et le traînent chacun par un bras. Ils s'adressent alors à la foule :

--Allez, allez, poussez-vous.

--Faites place pour l'immigrant sans papier.

Ling, toujours sans force et agonisant, s'adresse aux gens en gémissant :

--Aidez-moi...

---------------------------------------

Au QG de central, à l'entrée Edward est perplexe :

--Hein ? Le lieutenant Hawkeye est là ?

La jeune femme, qui était occupée avec un autre soldat sur des dossiers, se retourne :

--Oh ! Edward et Alphonse ! Comment allez vous depuis la dernière fois ? demande-t-elle en faisant bien sûr allusion à leurs corps.

--Hum, pareil, pareil. répond Ed en s'avançant vers elle.

--Ah ! s'exclame Winry. Vous êtes la dame de la dernière fois !

Le lieutenant réfléchit puis dit :

--Tu es... de Resembool... ?

--Oui ! Je suis Winry !

Hawkeye sourie et approche sa main de sa joue** ( à elle, pas à winry, je sais pas comment décrire ce geste, mais ça fait vachement... lol feminin ?)** :

--Tu es devenue vraiment mignonne en grandissant.

--Mademoiselle Riza, vous avez fait poussé vos cheveux !

Ed et Al se regardent, complètement abasourdi O.O

--Grandes amies ? s'étonne Al

--Depuis quand ? se demande Ed.

Il prend soudainement conscience de quelque chose :

--Attends une seconde, si le lieutenant est là, ça veut dire que...

Le claquement d'une portière de voiture se fait entendre.

--Eh, Fullmetal !

Edward se retourne pour voir le colonel Roy Mustang. Il se met à grimacer, soulignant ainsi son enthousiasme à le revoir. **( pour vous donnez une idée, allez voir au chapitre 4 du tome 1, au moment où Ed voit Mustang. Il tire la même tête mais en 10 fois pire)**

--Oh, bonjour colonel ! s'exclame Alphonse.

Winry, quant à elle semble... sous le charme ? **(franchement, j'en sais rien...)**

--C'est quoi cette tronche désagréable ? demande Mustang en voyant Ed.

Il se tourne ensuite vers winry et s'exclame :

--Oh, mais qui est cette jolie jeune fille ?

Commence alors un long monologue dans lequel le colonel déploie tout son talent de séducteur :

--Je suis Roy Mustang au rang de colonel. Comment ? On s'est déjà vu avant ? Ah ! Tu es cette mignonne petite fille de la dernière fois. Tu as grandi de façon être plus jolie que l'on ne peut l'espérer. J'imagine que tous les garçons qui ont croisé ton chemin en sont devenu malade. Tu peux toujours venir me voir pour bavarder si tu es troublée par quoi que ce soit. Blah, blah, blah, blah,...

Winry rougit-elle ? En tous cas elle semble boire ses paroles...

Pendant ce temps, Edward se prend le visage entre les mains et continue son concours de grimace.

--Qu'est-ce que fait le colonel ici ? dit-il entre ses dents.

--J'ai été muté à central il n'y a pas longtemps. répond Mustang. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?

--Ah, on est ici pour rassembler quelques informations. C'est sur la pierre philosophale et les homunculus.

--Homunculus ? Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Comment veux-tu trouver des informations la dessus alors que l'armée interdit la transmutation humaine ?

--Oh ? Vraiment ? répond Ed, nullement convaincu. Ah oui, il y a autre chose ! sourie-t-il. On veut aussi saluer le lieutenant-colonel Hughes. Il va bien ?

Mustang et Hawkeye ne répondent pas. Roy affiche un visage attristé mais essaye de se reprendre. Les trois enfants attendent en souriant, ne se doutant de rien. Puis Mustang brise le silence :

--Il n'est pas là.

Riza détourne le visage.

--Hein ? fait Ed, ne comprenant pas.

Roy fait en sorte qu'ils ne voient pas sont visage en se retournant.

--Il est retourné au pays, chez lui. Récemment il y a eu quelques perturbations à Central. Il a pris sa femme et sa fille et ils sont partis. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'occupait d'une affaire de famille. Il n'est plus là.

Riza fronce légèrement les sourcils, essayant de comprendre les intentions de son supérieur.

Ed se passe une main derrière la tête et soupire :

--Je vois...C'est dommage.

--C'est dangereux de travailler à l'armée après tout. intervient Alphonse.

Winry est vraiment déçue :

--Zut, je voulais vraiment le voir...

Mustang reprend la parole :

--La pierre philosophale et les homunculus, c'est ça ? Je te contact si je trouve quoi que ce soit la dessus.

Il franchit la barrière d'entrée du QG où un garde lui fait le salut militaire.

--On y va lieutenant. dit-il à l'attention de sa subordonnée.

--Bien Monsieur.

--Fullmetal, reprend Mustang, sans se retourner. Ne fait rien d'irresponsable.

Ed est légèrement étonné.

--Ouais, je ferais gaffe. promet-il.

Les deux soldat s'éloignent des trois adolescents. Une vingtaine de mètre plus loin, Riza se retourne légèrement tout en continuant de marcher et les regarde un instant. Puis elle s'adresse à son supérieur :

--Il semblerais que ce soit l'unique situation où vous vous décidiez enfin à le traiter comme un enfant.

--Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ça aujourd'hui. Il est préférable pour eux deux que rien ne les perturbent dans leur progrès.

Elle ne répond pas. Roy reprends :

--En y réfléchissant maintenant... J'imagine que je n'ai pas le droit de dire que le commandant Armstrong est trop sensible.

Hawkeye soupire tristement.

--A propos de ses subordonnés...

--Hum ?

--L'un d'entre eux est soupçonné d'avoir participé au meurtre du général de brigade Hughes. continue-t-elle en lui tendant un dossier.

--Vraiment ? s'écrit-il.

--C'est le sous-lieutenant Maria Ross, elle nie toute accusation.

Mustang prend le dossier et regarde attentivement. Il lui rends ensuite le document puis lui dit :

--Trouvez toutes les informations que vous pourrez concernant le sous-lieutenant Ross.

--Dans quelle mesure ?

--Le moindre petit détail. Faites le vite et dans la discrétion la plus totale.

--Bien monsieur ! répond la jeune femme en faisant le salut militaire.

--------------------------------------------------------

Le commandant Armstrong se dirige vers la porte qu'on lui désigne, la numéro 8. L'homme qui le guide lui dit :

--Nous enregistrerons toute la conversation.

Le commandant acquiesce puis ils entrent tous deux dans la pièce. Elle est vide hormis une table et plusieurs chaise. En face de lui se trouvent le sous-lieutenant Ross et un autre soldat. La jeune femme fait le salut militaire. Elle n'a plus sa veste et porte à son poignet droit une chaîne, sorte de bracelet, avec écrit dessus son nom.

L'homme qui va reprendre toute la conversation s'assoit et prépare ses feuilles et son stylo. Le commandant et le sous-lieutenant font de même. L'alchimiste aux bras puissant pose la première question :

--Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Maria Ross prend une inspiration répond :

--La balle qui a été utilisée pour le meurtre que général de brigade Hughes est du même calibre que celle qu'utilise l'armée. L'arme que j'utilise habituellement est du même calibre et il se trouve que j'ai récemment fait feu.

--Pourquoi avez-vous tirez ?

--Pour protéger les frères Elric, dans le 5ème laboratoire. Comme c'est une zone censée avoir été abandonnée, nous supposons que personne n'était présent à ce moment là donc je ne peux pas confirmer d'avoir fait feu sur cette espèce d'armure ambulante.

--La balle perdue...

--Et le même jour un témoin affirme m'avoir vu me diriger vers le lieu du meurtre.

--Etiez-vous à cette endroit ?

Maria Ross secoue la tête négativement :

--Non... à ce moment-là j'étais avec mes parents.

Elle rapproche nerveusement ses mains vers son visage;

--Cependant, ils n'acceptent pas le témoignage de mes parents comme alibi.

--Une situation qui vous dépasse et que vous ne pouvez expliquer.

La conversation se termine et le commandant sort du bâtiment.

--Commandant Armstrong !

--Sergent Brosh !

--Vous êtes aussi venu ? demande le jeune militaire en faisant le salut.

--Vous parlez du sous-lieutenant Ross ?

--Oui, c'est sur cette balle perdue. Moi aussi j'ai tiré une balle pour protéger les frères Elric dans le 5ème laboratoire.

--Comment ?

--Je suis venue pour prendre sa défense mais... ils ne veulent pas m'écouter et me jettent dehors.

--Mhm

--C'est vraiment bizarre. continue Brosh, toujours aussi scandalisé. C'est comme s'il avaient d'or et déjà décidé que le sous lieutenant Ross était le coupable.

Le commandant Armstrong fronce les sourcils._ Ou alors ils ont voulu faire en sorte que le sous-lieutenant Ross soit le coupable dès le début._

------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà, je m'arrête ici... La suite sera dans le tome 9, lol. Nan, c'est pas drôle, c'est même super triste... MAIS il y a le chapitre 37. ah... qu'est-ce que je l'adore celui là**

**Bon, bah c'est vraiment fini, merci de m'avoir reviewer j'arrête cette fic ça me prends trop de temps lol, j'espère qu'elle vous a plus et bien servie XD**


End file.
